


My Mirror

by Miss_L



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I suck at poetry of any kind, M/M, but it was fun to try xD, etheree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_L/pseuds/Miss_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too short for a summary - a laud from Wade to Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> So, guess who just learned about etheree poems and decided to try writing one? Yep.  
> So sorry for its horriblenes xD

You  
Picked up  
The broken  
And battered down  
Pieces of my soul  
And put them on a stand  
For the world to venerate -  
You believed I could be more than  
The tally of ugliness and sin  
And through your unadulterated love  
I saw myself turn into, if not  
A perfect specimen of man,  
At least one who does not cut  
The beholder with his  
Sharp edge of despair.  
You showed the light  
Inside me  
How to  
Shine


End file.
